dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уильям Картер
thumb|296px|А это сам Вильям Картер. thumb|right|335 px Вильям Картер (William Carter) — фокусник; человек, которым когда-то был Максвелл. Внешность Имеет узнаваемый, "максвелловский" силуэт и характерную прическу, однако очертания лица несколько отличаются от его нынешнего облика. Вильям родом из Англии и носит очкиhttp://www.dontstarvegame.com/science/mdocs/1/all-aboard.html 1. По невыясненным причинам его лицо на всех имеющихся фотографиях заштриховано, причем очень небрежно. Существует версия, что это сделал Максвелл, как бы "хороня" свою прежнюю ипостась - Вильяма. Klei разместили в своих головоломках некоторую часть биографии Вильяма. Первая головоломка В первой головоломке можно увидеть медкарточку Вильяма, свидетельствующую о том, что у него были серьезные проблемы со здоровьем (какие, не уточняется). Из нее также становится ясно, что в США он прибыл из Ливерпуля на корабле "Квест" (Quest) в 1901 г. Лицо на фото заштриховано. Вторая головоломка Вторая головоломка представляет собой афишу, анонсирующую выступление Картера в зале Боуэри Холл. На афише он вынимает из шляпы кролика, лицо снова заштриховано. Третья головоломка Третья головоломка открывает фото рабочего стола Картера. На нем лежат записка от некоего мистера Уизерстоуна (очевидно, владельца магазина магических товаров, т.к. на чеке его фамилия), просроченный (Overdue) чек от него же и открытка от человека по имени Джек. В самом верху лежит волшебная палочка. Записка от м-ра Уизерстоуна (орфография и пунктуация сохранены): "Вильям! Опять опаздал! Где бабки? Ты чо думаишь, м-р. Уизерстоун тут богадельню устроил? Или плати на этой недели или у тя праблемы будут! Я тя найду!" (''ориг. "William! 'You are late again!'' Where is the muney? Do you think Mr. Witherstone is runnin a charatee? You better pay up-this week or there will be trubble! I will find you!") Открытка от Джека: Уильям, Ты наконец-то в Америке! Как здорово! Ну как, твое представление уже покорило Нью-Йорк? Боюсь, мы с тобой немного разминулись ‒ городская жизнь не для меня, я двинулся на запад — здесь просто потрясающе — может, ты приедешь как-нибудь? Ты уже связался с матерью? Почта здесь работает просто омерзительно, я поверить не могу, что она еще не встретилась с Близнецами! С наилучшими пожеланиями, Джек. (''ориг. "William,'' You've finally come to America! How exciting! Has your show taken New York by storm yet? I fear we may have just missed each other — the city was too much for me, so I've gone west — It really is amazing out here — maybe you could visit sometime? Have you corresponded with mother lately? The post is dreadfully inconsistent out here, I can't believe she hasn't met the Twins yet! Warmest regards, Jack.") Джек является близким родственником Вильяма (возможно, брат). В обновлении Hungry For Your Hunger можно увидеть ответную открытку, посланную Вильямом после публикации статьи о крушении циркового поезда. Из текста следует, что Картеру удалось установить контакт с игровым миром. На это же указывают чертежи обелиска, лежащие поверх открытки. Четвертая головоломка В четвёртой головоломке показываются такие предметы, как: страница с новостями из газеты "Daily Speaker" (фрагмент страницы вырезан), афиша, анонсирующая выступление силача (предположительно, Вольфганга) в цирке. Также на картинке присутствуют письмо Вильяма, своему (скорее всего, т.к. в тексте письма зачеркнуто Jack Carter) брату Джеку, чертёж обелиска с загадочными символами, и железнодорожный (возможно) билет из Нью-Йорка в Сан-Франциско. Текст письма: Джек, Удивительные дела творятся! Прошу, не слушай заверений в моей гибели, каких бы то ни было. Я очень даже жив, несмотря на все мои злоключения. Я обнаружил нечто такое, что просто уму непостижимо. Мне еще предстоит это все расшифровать, но то немногое, что я уже знаю, открыло мне поистине невероятные возможности. Не смею сообщить более посредством почты, - боюсь привлечь слишком много внимания. Я все тебе объясню, как только встретимся. Незамедлительно отправляюсь на запад. - Вильям (ориг. "Jack, The strangest thing has happened! Please discount all reports of my demise, should they reach you. I am very much alive, despite my recent mis-adventures. I have discovered something above all sorts. I have yet to decode it fully, but what little I have decipher has opened my mind to terrifying new possibilities. I shouldn't say more through post - I fear it may attract unwanted attention. All will be explained when we meet. I shall continue west forthwith. William") Пятая головоломка Пятая головоломка показывает нам новую афишу с дымом, тенями, широкой улыбкой фокусника и надписью "Великий Максвелл". Похоже, что Уильям придумал действительно великий фокус, на этот раз без шляп и кроликов. Так же в головоломке присутствует чертеж посоха и амулета жизни, объявление о том, что фокуснику требуется девушка-ассистентка с любознательным характером и интересом к мистическим тайнам мироздания. И, пожалуй, самое важное - записка Уильяма о некоем ритуале, который позволил ему призвать тень, судя по рисунку - Страхоклюва. Текст записки: "Прошлой ночью во время ритуала в воздухе появилось нечто пугающее. Оно было огромным и расплывчатым, но весь его облик был полон чужеродной злобы, потрясшей меня до глубины души. Мой ужас был настолько велик, что я едва не сбился, читая заклинание. Оно не делало никаких угрожающих движений и, немного повисев в воздхе, просто растворилось. Что это было? Оно изучало меня? Может быть, это был страж какого-то секрета, к которому я приблизился? Как бы то ни было, я не хотел бы вновь встретиться с этим существом." Шестая головоломка Головоломка номер 6 наконец-то показывает нам Чарли, она и Максвелл на новой афише "Великолепный Максвелл". К афише прикреплена записка от Чарли. Перевод: "Эй, Макси! Мы реально вырубили их прошлой ночью, да? Я думала, что тот старичок напротив не переживет. Эти теневые штуки такие реальные - они почти напугали меня, а я ведь часть представления! Мы можем поработать над финалом, когда я вернусь от своей сестры. Я с нетерпением этого жду! Чарли" Седьмая головоломка В седьмой головоломке показано рабочее место Вильяма (Максвелла). Виден плакат, похожий на плакат "Maxwell the Great", афиша цирка, присутствующая в ранней картинке. Также видна стопка книг, возможно, именно из них Максвелл получил информацию о мире игры. Если максимально вывернуть светлоту и контрастность на мониторе, то вместо окружающей темноты на картинке можно увидеть надписи на стенах. Некоторые из них являются расшифровками символов, встречающихся на других головоломках. Слева виден его костюм. Восьмая головоломка Восьмая головоломка на данный момент является самой сложной из всех. Картинка на странице обновляется каждый день. Часть 1 01-knock-knock.jpg.png 02-quiet.jpg 03-illuminate.jpg 04-perplexing.jpg 05-curiosity.jpg 06-trapped.jpg 07-introrsus.jpg 08-regret.jpg 09-panic.jpg 10-remorse.jpg 11.jpg ruined.jpg Изначально в ней был изображен вход в квартиру, возможно, Максвелла, и в дверь стучится Чарли (если это она). Кроме коридора, ведущего к квартирам, ничего не освещено, наверху изображена римская цифра I, а картинка называется "Knock-knock" (англ. тук-тук; см. ссылку на картинку). В исходном коде данной головоломки можно было увидеть надпись "Interitus". По ссылке bit.ly/interitus, однако, доступна была та же самая картинка (сейчас ссылка нерабочая). Часть 2 Через некоторое время головоломка обновилась и появилась другая картинка ("Quiet", англ. тихо), на которой Чарли, вероятно, обнаружив, что в квартире тихо, но дверь не заперта, уже вошла внутрь. Освещён лишь небольшой участок возле двери, в самой квартире темно, а наверху изображена римская цифра II, т.е вторая версия головоломки, следующая непосредственно за первой. В исходном коде был изображен Страхоклюв. В его изображении находились несколько латинских символов, однако неясно, что именно они означают. Часть 3 В третьем варианте головоломки ("Illuminate", англ. освещать) изображена уже освещённая гостиная - Чарли, зайдя в комнату, зажгла светильник, осветив тем самым окружающее пространство. На стенах можно обнаружить несколько картин, изображающих Максвелла и Чарли (совместная в центре, Чарли за работой и Максвелл за работой). На столике в углу, рядом со стеклянным куполом, лежит череп, принадлежащий, вероятно, кролику. Так же часть люстры состоит из кошмаров. Время на часах - 1:20, однако неизвестно, дня или ночи. Наверху изображена римская цифра III. В коде был найден Ползучий, стоящий на лапах и разинувший рот. Как и во втором варианте, в изображении Ползучего были символы. Часть 4 Четвёртый вариант головоломки ("Perplexing", англ. озадачивающий) представляет собой всё то же пространство (разве что коридор освещён теперь немного больше), но время на часах изменилось - 1:35, - а Чарли внимательно смотрит в зеркало на стене над камином, что-то там высматривая. Неизвестно, что именно она там увидела и увидела ли вообще. Наверху - цифра IIII. В исходном коде был обнаружен Ползучий, повернувшийся в противоположную сторону и находящийся боком к зрителю. Символы так же присутствовали. Часть 5 thumb|60px|Код из пятого вариантаНа пятой картинке ("Curiosity", англ. любопытство) Чарли обнаружила потайной ход в комнату Максвелла из седьмой загадки. Девушка смотрит в камин, а крайняя правая свеча на нём опущена - вероятно, эта свеча являлась потайным рычагом, открывающим дверь, и Чарли, смотря в зеркало либо случайно, это обнаружила. Время на часах - 1:50 - указывает на то, что девушка смотрела в зеркало и/или бродила по комнате ещё без малого пятнадцать минут. Кроме того, совместная картина в центре изменилась - теперь Максвелл смотрит не прямо и с улыбкой, а с грустью наблюдает за Чарли в комнате. Также увеличилась тень вокруг цепи люстры в гостиной. Наверху - перечёркнулая IIII (это обозначает цифру 5 в отстчётах подобного толка). В исходном коде обнаружена рука Чарли (см. картинку справа). Часть 6 Шестая картинка ("Trapped", англ. в ловушке), наконец, показывает, что же именно произошло с Чарли. Девушка, обнаружив потайной ход в комнату Максвелла, очевидно, искала там что-то около десяти минут - часы показывают ровно 2:00, - нашла некую книгу и начала её изучать. Возможно, это Кодекс Умбра, так, как у Максвелла есть цитата относительно этой книги: "Мне очень жаль, Чарли". Увеличившаяся на люстре тень обращается в две руки, направляющиеся к ничего не подозревающей Чарли. Максвелл с картины безуспешно пытается что-либо сделать, но в образе рисунка он беспомощен. Чарли в западне. В исходном коде головоломки - перевёрнутое изображение Грю. Часть 7 На седьмой картинке ("Introrsus", лат. внутри) мы видим, что нарисованный Максвелл, несмотря на кажущуюся беспомощность, заставляет лампу, ранее включенную Чарли, разгореться с возрастающей силой. Яркий свет отпугивает монстра. Чарли же ни о чём до сих пор не подозревает, отложив дневник, она продолжает изучать комнату и подходит к оставленному костюму Максвелла. На часах прошло пять минут. В исходном коде - нечто, напоминающее полотно, а так же кусочек паззла. Название этой thumb|Изображение внутри изображения 7 части 8 головоломкикартинки на латыни означает "внутри" ("внутренний" в автоматических переводчиках). Если перевести седьмую картинку в ZIP-архив (поменять расширение на .zip) и открыть, то внутри обнаружится другая картинка ("Proturbo-praestigiae", лат. дословн. прогонять призраков/обман). На ней изображён Максвелл (судя по всему, уже пленённый, поскольку находится в месте, напоминающем мир игры) в момент создания вспышки света. Часть 8 Восьмая картинка ("Regret", англ. сожаление) показывает, что Чарли обнаружила на стенах потайной комнаты надписи и символы, показанные нам ранее в седьмой головоломке (см. выше). В руке у девушки книга, которую Чарли читала ранее, с локтя свисает пиджак Максвелла. Максвелл же, обессиленный, стоит на коленях, монстра не видно, магический свет исчез. Прошло пять минут. В исходном коде не обнаружено никаких посторонних рисунков. Часть 9 В девятой сцене ("Panic", англ. паника) Чарли, как ясно из названия, в страхе покидает квартиру Максвелла, оставив всё незапертым, обронив фонарь и шляпку и забрав с собой сюртук Максвелла и книгу. Максвелла на картине в гостиной не видно. С момента восьмой части прошла одна минута. В исходном коде не обнаружено никаких посторонних рисунков. Часть 10 На десятой картинке ("Remorse", англ. раскаяние) проходит ещё минута, и в комнате, где начинает медленно сгущаться темнота, появляется Максвелл собственной персоной. В его руках оброненная шляпка Чарли, на картине вместо него появилось изображение Вильяма. В исходном коде не обнаружено никаких посторонних рисунков. Часть 11 На одиннадцатой картинке (без названия, в коде обозначена троеточием) Максвелл стоит спиной к зрителям, в своей потайной комнате. Он уничтожает свои изображения на плакатах. Судя по напряженной позе и всклокоченным волосам, душевное состояние у него далеко от прекрасного. Так же на изображении присутствует Чарли, она подбрасывает под входную дверь письмо. изображение Вильяма на картине грубо заштриховано, как и в ранних головоломках. На часах примерно 4:35. В исходном коде есть рисунок-письмо: thumb|Письмо в коде Max, Where are you? I haven't heard from you in days! I stopped by your place, so I've got your props and costume for the show. I'll see you at theatre tonight, I hope? We need to talk about your... study room. There's some creepy stuff going on there! Maybe when this run is over we can take a little break? My sister said we could use the family cabin up in BC if we want to get away. XO, Charlie Перевод: Макс, Где ты? О тебе уже несколько дней ни слуху, ни духу! Я заходила к тебе, так что реквизиты и костюм для шоу у меня. Надеюсь, мы увидимся сегодня в театре? Нам нужно поговорить о твоём... кабинете. Там творятся какие-то жуткие вещи! Может быть, после этих гастролей мы устроим небольшой перерыв? Сестра сказала, что мы можем остановиться в семейном коттедже в британской Колумбии пер. - местечко в Канаде, если хотим побыть одни. thumb|Код из 12 варианта Обнимаю и целую, Чарли Часть 12 Двенадцатая сцена ("Ruined", англ. разрушенный) изображает уже, как ясно из названия, разрушенную квартиру Максвелла. Скорее всего на картинке изображены последствия землетрясения в Сан-Франциско 1906 года, случившегося в 5:12 утра - если вспомнить другие головоломки, квартира Максвелла находилась, похоже, именно там, а часы в гостиной показывают время около 5:00-5:15 - как раз то время, когда прошло землетрясение. В исходном коде обнаружен крупный рисунок, изображающий последовательность листов и обозначенными на ними римскими цифрами. Если совместить листы по порядку, то получится надпись "One to ten", "от одного до десяти". Вполне возможно, что последовательность разбросанных листков - это последовательность предыдущих головоломок, которая поможет разгадать финал восьмой головоломки. "Оригинальная" последовательность цифр справа налево сверху вниз (изображена арабскими цифрами для удобства): 5, 8, 9, 10, 7, 3, 1, 6, 4, 2. Примечания *У Максвелла есть цитата о зайцах: "It reminds me of my old act" (рус. "Он напоминает мне о моих прошлых делах"). Это отсылка к тем временам, когда он ещё был человеком, фокусником по профессии.thumb|Чарли в коде головоломки №4 *Внешне Картер имеет некоторое сходство с Говардом Лавкрафтом. *На открытке можно увидеть адрес проживания Вильяма: 21, Гарольд Стрит, Нью-Йорк. Ответная открытка содержит адрес Джека: 33, 4-я ул., Корона, Калифорния. Джеку Картеру. *Некоторые детали указывают на то, что Вильям, Вольфганг и, возможно, Вэс, работали в одном цирке. *Открыв картинку №4, при просмотре исходного кода страницы можно увидеть Чарли. Аналогично, в шестой. *Открыв головоломку №5, при просмотре исходного кода можно увидеть лицо Максвелла. Аналогично, в седьмой.thumb|Секрет в "All's Well That Maxwell" *В трейлере обновления Don't Starve (All's Well That Maxwell) Были найдены непонятные символы, которые были в прошлой головоломке при высокой яркости. Каждый из символов соответствовал своей цифре, а цифры - буквам в словах седьмой головоломки. Получившееся слово - praecantator - подставленное в ссылку bit.ly, ведёт на восьмую головоломку. Категория:Неигровые персонажи Категория:Максвелл